bestiariuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista stworzeń
Lista stworzeń: Poniżej przedstawiona jest lista wszystkich stworzeń opisanych na Bestiariusz Wikia: thumb|left|100px 'Aatxe' Czerwony byk-duch z mitologii Basków. Zamieszkiwał pobliskie jaskinie i wychodził w burzowe noce, aby polować na złych ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Airavata' Biały słoń z trzema głowami z mitologii hinduskiej. Był bogiem, który przyjął formę zwierzęcia i na którym zasiadał bóg Idra. Był także królem słoni. thumb|left|100px 'Aitvaras' Kogut z ciałem przypominającym meteoryt i płonącym ogonem z mitów litewskich. Lubił osiadać w domach i miał zdolność przynoszenia gospodarzom dobrego i złego losu. thumb|left|100px 'Akashita' Potwór z bardzo wielkim i czerwonym językiem z wierzeń Japonii. Chowa się w czarnej chmurze, przez co nie da się dostrzec, czym naprawdę jest. thumb|left|100px 'Akhlut' Duchy, które są w połowie orkami, a w połowie wilkami z wierzeń Inuitów. Kiedy są głodne, wychodzą na brzeg i przyjmują postać lądową, aby polować na zwierzęta i ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Alkonost' Duże ptaki z głowami pięknych kobiet z wierzeń rosyjskich. Ich śpiew raz usłyszany stawał się jedyną rzeczą, jaką pragnęło się słuchać. Były przyjazne ludziom. thumb|left|100px 'Almiraj' Królik z rogiem na środku czoła w legend arabskich. Wbrew niewinnemu wyglądowi, był bardzo agresywny i żarłoczny, polując na olbrzymie zwierzęta, a nawet ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Alraune' Pół-kobieta pół-kwiat, niezdolna do odczuwania miłości. Jest przykładem Femme Fatale, nieustannie sprowadzającą zgubę na mężczyzn. thumb|left|100px 'Ammit' Potwór pochodzący z mitologii Egiptu. Kiedy grzeszny człowiek stawał przed sądem Ozyrysa, jego dusza zostawała pożerana przez Ammita i wtedy następowała druga śmierć. thumb|left|100px 'Anansi' Pajęczy bóg z legend afrykańskich. Mieszka wśród zwierząt i jest wielkim oszustem. Symbolizuje zdolność człowieka do zwyciężania. thumb|left|100px 'Anubis' Bóg z głową szakala w starożytnym Egipcie. Był powiązany z zaświatami i mumifikacją. Wraz z Izydą ożywili Ozyrysa za pomocą magi. thumb|left|100px 'Apis' Święty byk z mitologii egipskiej. Powiązany z kultem Hathor, był zdobiony najróżniejszymi kosztownościami i zamykany w specjalnym sanktuarium, gdzie oddawano mu cześć. thumb|left|100px 'Apofis' Wielki wąż z mitów Egipskich, pan chaosu i ciemności, przeciwnik boga Ra. Każdego dnia walczył z nim podczas wschodu i zachodu, próbując obalić Słońce. thumb|left|100px 'Aralez' Psy ze skrzydłami ptaków z mitologii Armenii. Podobno mieszkały w niebiosach i schodziły na ziemię, aby lizać rany bohaterów, co doprowadzało do ich zmartwychwstania. thumb|left|100px 'Aquarius' Jeden z dwunastu znaków zodiaku. Pochodzi z mitologii greckiej. Przedstawiany zazwyczaj, jako mężczyzna lub kobieta trzymający wielki dzban z wylewającą się wodą. thumb|left|100px 'Askafroa' Postać w mitów nordyckich i germańskich, nimfa zamieszkująca drzewa jesionów. W każdą Środę Popielcową składano ofiary i podlewano korzenie jej drzewa, a w innym wypadku szkodziła ludziom i zsyłała na nich choroby. thumb|left|100px 'Aspidochelone' Olbrzymi żółw morski, którego skorupa upozorowana jest na wyspę. Miał wypływać na powierzchnię wody, gdzie kusił marynarzy do zacumowania okrętów. Następnie zanurzał się w odmętach oceanu, topiąc ich. thumb|left|100px 'Asrai' Wodne wróżki z legend Anglii. Chociaż mają setki lat, wiecznie wyglądają jak dzieci. Kochają kąpać się w świetle księżyca, a pod wpływem światła słonecznego zamieniają się w wodę. thumb|left|100px 'Atlas' Tytan w mitologii greckiej. Za udział w wojnie przeciwko bogom został skazany na dźwiganie na swoich plecach sklepienia niebieskiego. thumb|left|100px 'Awd Goggie' Gigantyczna gąsiennica występująca w legendach angielskich. Przesiadywała w sadach z owocami, czekając na łakome dzieci, a kiedy te zrywały owoce, łapała je i pożerała. thumb|left|100px 'Baba Jaga' Stara, brzydka kobieta z wierzeń słowiańskich, mieszkająca w lesie w chatce na kurzej stopce. Zazwyczaj towarzyszyły jej zwierzęta. Czyhała w lesie na zabłąkanych ludzi, a szczególnie dzieci, żeby ich złapać i zjeść. thumb|left|100px 'Bake Kujira' Wielki wieloryb-szkielet z wierzeń japońskich. Towarzyszyła mu niezliczona ilość dziwacznych ryb i ptaków. Kiedy pojawiał się w pobliżu wiosek rybackich, zsyłał na nie zarazy, głod i inne nieszczęścia. thumb|left|100px 'Baku' Słoniopodobne stworzenie z mitów japońskich. Miało niezwykłą zdolność pożerania snów, w tym koszmarów. Wzywanie go jednak zbyt wiele razy mogło skończyć się pożarciem nadziei czy marzeń. thumb|left|100px 'Bałwan' Popularny, humanoidalny posąg wykonany ze śniegu. W średniowieczu, z niewiadomych przyczyn, prawdopodobnie rytualnie topiony w roli bóstwa, demona lub antropomorficznej ofiary. thumb|left|100px 'Banshee' Kobiety-widmo z legend Irlandii i Szkocji. Swoim przeraźliwym lamentem, zwanym "keening", zwiastują śmierć ludzi. Czasami piorą także ubrania osób, które mają niedługo umrzeć. thumb|left|100px 'Bargest' Pies-goblin z legend angielskich. Poruszał się wyłącznie nocą, a każdy kto na niego spojrzał, wkrótce ginął. thumb|left|100px 'Basan' Wielkie, koguto-podobne ptaki z mitologii Japonii. Potrafiły one ziać duchowym ogniem, który był niezwykle jasny, ale także bardzo zimny. W momencie, kiedy zorientowały się, że obserwuje je jakiś człowiek, rozpływały się w powietrzu. thumb|left|100px 'Basmu' Wąż z rogami, przednimi kończynami i skrzydłami z wierzeń Mezopotamii. Mieszkał w morzu i pożerał tak dużo zwierząt i ludzi, że bogowie postanowili go zabić. thumb|left|100px 'Bazyliszek' Często nazywane "królami węży". Mają głowę koguta, ciało węża i cztery odnóża. Ich wzrok zamienia w kamień każdego, kto spojrzy im w oczy. Po raz pierwszy zostały opisane w starożytności przez Piliniusza Starszego. thumb|left|100px 'Behemot' Stworzenie przypominające hipopotama lub słonia, pojawiające się po raz pierwszy w Księdze Hioba. Został stworzony przez Jahwe. Jest symbolem chaosu i ziemi. thumb|left|100px 'Benu' Ptasie bóstwo z wierzeń egipskich, wcielenie boga Ra. Mieszkał na wyspie Benben i miał zdolność odradzania się co 500 lat. thumb|left|100px 'Biskup Morski' Stworzenie, które podobno pojawiło się w Polsce nad Bałtykiem na początku XIV wieku. Wyglądało, jak ryba upozorowana na biskupa. Zdawało się rozumieć ludzką mowę i wiarę chrześcijańską. thumb|left|100px 'Bluecap' Wróżki zamieszkujące kopalnie z mitów angielskich i szkockich. Pojawiały się, jako małe, niebieskie płomyczki i pomagały górnikom odnaleźć skarby, jeśli ci dobrze je traktowali. thumb|left|100px 'Boitata' Wielki wąż z płonącymi oczami z legend brazylijskich. Jako jedyny przeżył potop i pożarł oczy tak wielu martwych zwierząt, że jego własne zaczęły świecić. thumb|left|100px 'Calavera Catrina' Kobieta-szkielet ubrana w strój europejskiej kobiety z lat 20 XX w., symbolizująca śmierć. Jest ikoną meksykańskiego święta Dia de los Muertos. thumb|left|100px 'Carcolh' Smok-ślimak z folkloru południowej Francji. Mieszkał w podziemnych jaskiniach i rozkładał swoje macki na odległość wielu kilometrów, aby złapać ofiarę i pożreć. thumb|left|100px 'Ceasg' Kobiety-łososie z legend szkockich. Obiecywały bezpłodnym mężczyznom dzieci w zamian za to, że pierwsze z nich oddadzą im, aby je pożarły. thumb|left|100px 'Cerber' Trzygłowy pies z mitów Grecji, syn Echidny i Tyfona, brat Ortrosa. Pilnował bram Hadesu. Był uprzejmy dla wszystkich dusz, które udawały się do podziemnego świata, jednak nie wypuszczał ich już w powrotem. thumb|left|100px 'Charon' Przewoźnik dusz przez rzekę Styks w mitologii greckiej. Syn Nyks i Ereba. Był posępny i bezwzględny. Za swoje usługi brał opłatę w postaci jednego obola. thumb|left|100px 'Charybda' Była córką Posejdona i Gai z mitologii greckiej. Za pomaganie ojcu podczas jego konfliktu z Zeusem została zamieniona przez boga w wir morski, posiadający niezwykle wielki apetyt na wodę i statki. thumb|left|100px 'Cherufe' Humanoidalny gigant stworzony z lawy z wierzeń Chile. Aby zaspokoić jego rządzę niszczenia, trzeba było składać mu ofiary do wulkanu w postaci młodych dziewic. thumb|left|100px 'Curupira' Małe stworzenia z czerwonymi włosami pojawiające się w legendach Brazylii. Mają stopy odwrócone do tyłu, dzięki czemu mogą zmylić i dokuczać myśliwym, którzy nękają tamtejszą przyrodę. thumb|left|100px 'Dambala' Wężowy bóg pojawiający się w religii voodoo. Jest on twórcą całego świata i ludzi. Umie się porozumiewać z ludźmi wyłącznie za pomocą specyficznych, syczących dźwięków. thumb|left|100px 'Dame Blanche' Kobiece duchy ubrane na biało z folkloru francuskiego. Zatrzymywały ludzi w wąwozach i na mostach zmuszając ich do tańczenia z nimi. Tych, którzy się zgadzali zostawiały w spokoju. Tych, którzy im odmówili brutalnie krzywdziły. thumb|left|100px 'Deogen' Zły duch stworzony z mgły, pojawiający się w lesie Sonian w Belgii. Legendę o nim zapoczątkowało morderstwo ośmiorga dzieci, których cienie towarzyszą zjawie. thumb|left|100px 'Doppelganger' Duch bliźniak, którego ma każdy człowiek. Zazwyczaj objawia się jako cichy głos w głowach ludzi, który im doradza. Czasami jednak okazuje się złośliwy i złowrogi, bezwzględnie niszcząc życie swojego właściciela. thumb|left|100px 'Dracolich' Smok, który zamknął swoją duszę w pojemniku, zwanym filakterium, potrafiący kontrolować swoje rozkładające się ciało. Potrafił także posługiwać się różnymi mocami, w tym tworzyć sobie sługów. thumb|left|100px 'Dullahan' Jeźdźcy bez głowy z legend irlandzkich. Zazwyczaj dosiadają czarnych koni, posiadają bicze z ludzkich kręgosłupów i nie da się ich zatrzymać żadnym sposobem, bowiem wszystkie bramy, drzwi czy zamki otwierają się przed nimi. thumb|left|100px 'Dżinn' Duchy stworzone z czystego ognia bez dymu z wierzeń arabskich. Człowiek, za pomocą zaklęć, mógł nad nimi zawładnąć i zmusić do spełnienia dowolnych życzeń. thumb|left|100px 'Ent' Drzewo-podobne stworzenia zamieszkujące lasy. Strzegły natury i pilnowały, aby człowiek i krasnoludy nie niszczyły jej zanadto. Kiedy się starzały, nie umierały, lecz "drzewiały". thumb|left|100px 'Fafnir' Smok pojawiający się w mitach nordyckich. Jako człowiek zabił własnego ojca, aby przejąć jego skarb. Przez swoją chciwość zamienił się w smoka. thumb|left|100px 'Falak' Olbrzymi wąż pojawiający się w podaniach arabskich. Zamieszkiwał królestwo ognia i tylko strach przed Bogiem powstrzymywał go przed pożarciem świata. thumb|left|100px 'Faun' Bożek lasu z mitologii rzymskiej. Miał kopyta i rogi kozy, a niekiedy także twarz. Opiekował się pasterzami oraz ich plonami i trzodą. thumb|left|100px 'Fenghuang' Legendarny ptak, chińska wersja feniksa. Był symbolem kierunku południa, szczęścia, dobrobytu a przede wszystkim cesarzowej. Kiedy zbliżała się wojna lub inne niebezpieczeństwo, chował się do czasu ponownego zapanowania pokoju. thumb|left|100px Feniks Legendarny ptak, będący symbolem wiecznego odradzania się z mitologii Egiptu. Kiedy czuł, że nadchodzi pora aby umrzeć, udawał się na wędrówkę do Egiptu, gdzie budował sobie gniazdo. Płonął w nim, a następnie odradzał się z popiołów. thumb|left|100px 'Fenrir' Olbrzymi wilk z mitologii nordyckiej. Był tak wielki, że kiedy ziewał, dotykał końcami paszczy nieba i ziemi i w związku z tym przerażeni bogowie związali go magicznym sznurem, aby im nie zagrażał. thumb|left|100px 'Frankenstein' Niezwykle wysoki i zielonkawy potwór, stworzony za pomocą alchemii. Czuły i emocjonalny, ale przez swój wygląd nieustannie odrzucany przez społeczeństwo, co doprowadza go do rozpaczy. thumb|left|100px 'Gamajun' Ptaki z głowami i piersiami kobiet z folkloru rosyjskiego. Są posłannikami bogów, potrafią przepowiadać przyszłość i wiedzą wszystko o całym świecie. thumb|left|100px 'Garm' Pies lub wilk strzegący bram świata umarłych z mitologii nordyckiej. Podczas Ragnaroku zabije boga Tyra, przy czym sam zginie. thumb|left|100px 'Gaueko' Nocny duch w postaci krowy z wierzeń Basków. Karał tych, którzy próbowali być odważni i udawali, że nie boją się jego oraz mocy ciemności. thumb|left|100px 'Genbu' Czarny żółw z mitologii Chińskiej i Japońskiej, reprezentujący północ i zimę. Według legendy nie potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi żółwiami, a tylko z wężami i tego względu jest przedstawiany w ich towarzystwie. thumb|left|100px 'Ghede' Duchy ubrane we fraki, cylindry, z czaszkami zamiast głów. Pojawiają się w wierzeniach Voodoo. Są panami życia i śmierci. thumb|left|100px 'Girtablilu' Ludzie-skorpiony z mitologii mezopotamskiej. Stworzyła ich Tiamat, aby walczyli z młodszymi bogami. Później strzegli bramy do krainy Kurnugi, gdzie co wieczór wędrowało słońce. thumb|left|100px 'Gloson' Dzik pojawiający się w legendach szwedzkich. Miał płonące oczy i ostrą szczecinę na plecach. Kiedy zobaczył człowieka, biegł w jego stronę i przebiegał mu pomiędzy nogami, tnąc go szczeciną na pół. thumb|left|100px 'Gudiao' Orzeł z rogiem na głowie z bestiariuszy chińskich. Podobno wydawał dźwięki, które brzmiały, jak płacz dziecka, a od czasu do czasu pożywiał się ludźmi. thumb|left|100px 'Guivre' Wąż z głową smoka pojawiający się w francuskich legendach. Podobno miał trujący oddech, jednak straszliwie bał się nagich ludzi. Widząc ich, czerwienił się i odwracał wzrok. thumb|left|100px 'Gullfaxi' Złoty koń z wierzeń nordyckich. Potrafił podróżować na niebie, wodzie i ziemi. Thor podarował go swoim dzieciom w nagrodę za to, że uratowały mu życie. thumb|left|100px 'Gullinkambi' Złoty kogut istniejący z mitach nordyckich, zamieszkujący Walhallę. W dniu nastąpienia Ragnarok zapieje wraz z trzema innymi kogutami. thumb|left|100px 'Inkub' Demony w postaci przystojnych mężczyzn z wierzeń średniowiecznej Europy. Podobno nawiedzały kobiety we śnie i współżyły z nimi seksualnie. thumb|left|100px 'Imir' Lodowy olbrzym z mitologii nordyckiej, pierwsza żyjąca istota. Został zabity przez Odyna i innych bogów, a z jego ciała stworzono krainę Midgard. thumb|left|100px 'Indrik' W folklorze rosyjskim jest królem wszystkich zwierząt mieszkającym na Świętej Górze, gdzie żadna ludzka stopa jeszcze nie stanęła. thumb|left|100px 'Jack O'Lantern' Dyniogłowy duch mężczyzny o imieniu Jack z legend Irlandii. Był chciwy, więc nie mógł dostać się do Nieba, lecz także oszukał diabła, za co nie mógł dostać się do Piekła. Snuje się wiecznie po Ziemi z płonącą latarnią, aż do dnia sądu ostatecznego. thumb|left|100px 'Jasconius' Jest to olbrzymia ryba z legendy o świętym Brendanie z Irlandii. Żeglarze rozbili na niej obóz i kiedy rozpalili ognisko, potwór obudził się i zaczął znikać w odmętach wody. thumb|left|100px 'Jenny Greenteeth' Kobiecy demon z folkloru Anglii o zielonej skórze, który czyha w wodzie na dzieci i starsze osoby, aby je wciągnąć i utopić. thumb|left|100px 'Jiangshi' Martwe ciała, ożywione za pomocą magi w folklorze chińskim. Poruszały się w nocy kradnąc siły witalne wszystkim żywym istotom, jakie spotkały. W dzień zaś chowały się w trumnach i regenerowały siły. thumb|left|100px 'Jormungand' Gigantyczny wąż, który mieszka w oceanie wokół Midgardu i oplata ziemię. Podczas Ragnaroku zatruje niebo i ziemię oraz stoczy śmiertelną walkę z bogiem Thorem. thumb|left|100px 'Kappa' Wodne demony topiące ludzi z wierzeń Japonii. Zamieszkiwały zbiorniki z wodą, czekając na ludzi aby wykraść im siły witalne. Miały na głowie miskę z magiczną wodą, której utrata kończyła się ich osłabieniem lub śmiercią. thumb|left|100px 'Kariatyda' Kobiety, które za karę zostały zmienione w posągi, pełniące role kolumn. Ich zadaniem jest strzeżenie świątyń bogów greckich. thumb|left|100px 'Karkadann' Stworzenie przypominające nosorożca z legend Persji i Indii. Mogły go dosiąść tylko dziewice, był wrogi dla innych zwierząt, a jego róg miał uzdrawiające właściwości. thumb|left|100px 'Kelpie' Magiczny koń stworzony z wody z legend Szkocji. Każdy, kto dosiadł jego grzbiet, tonął w odmętach wody, wciągnięty przez to stworzenie. thumb|left|100px 'Keukegen' Stworzenie przypominające psa z legend Japonii. Był cały pokryty puszystą sierścią. Żył w wilgotnych i ciemnych miejscach i sprawiał, że ludzie w okolicy chorowali. thumb|left|100px 'Kikimora' Domowy demon w postaci drobnej kobiety z wierzeń Słowian. Nie przepadała za mężczyznami, natomiast kochała przędz i dziergać koronki, co jednak przynosiło domownikom zgubę. thumb|left|100px 'Kitsune' Lisy z dziewięcioma ogonami z wierzeń Japonii, posiadające umiejętność przemiany w człowieka. Znane są przede wszystkim, jako posłańcy bogów. thumb|left|100px 'Kogogiak' Niedźwiedź polarny z dziesięcioma nogami z mitów Inuitów. Niezwykle agresywny i bardzo szybki, wielokrotnie napadał na wioski. thumb|left|100px 'Komainu' Lwo-psy z wierzeń japońskich, strażnicy świątyń Shinto. Zazwyczaj występują w parach, przy czym jeden ma otwartą paszczę, a drugi zamkniętą, symbolizując początek i koniec wszystkiego. thumb|left|100px 'Kościej' Nieśmiertelny czarownik z podań rosyjskich. Posiadał niezliczoną ilość skarbów, jednak najcenniejszymi z nich były żywa woda i martwa woda, które mogły leczyć rany, ożywiać zmarłych, a nawet zapewniać wieczne życie. thumb|left|100px 'Kot Cheshire' Kot, który potrafi znikać i pojawiać się w dowolnym miejscu i czasie dowolną częścią swojego ciała. Posiada niezwykle szeroki uśmiech. Krasnal https://bestiariusz.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Krasnal ☀przyjazna ludziom istota Krasnoludki wyglądem przypominają małych ludzi Przeważnie są przedstawiane w szpiczastych czerwonych czapeczkach, od koloru których pochodzi ich polska nazwa. Występują zarówno w baśniowej tradycji polskiej, jak i innych narodów europejskich. thumb|left|100px 'Król Szczurów' Wielki i przerośnięty szczur lub mysz, posiadający trzy głowy, a na głównej z nich koronę, przeciwnik Nutcrackera. thumb|left|100px 'Krwawa Mary' Postać pojawiająca się w różnych legendach. Aby ją przywołać należy kilka razy wymowić jej imię przed lustrem w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Zazwyczaj pojawia się cała zakrwawiona. Potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość. thumb|left|100px 'Ladon' Stugłowy smok strzegący jabłek w ogrodzie Hesperyd z mitologii greckiej. Nigdy nie spał, był niezwykle silny i żaden śmiertelnik nie mógł go oszukać lub pokonać. thumb|left|100px 'Lamassu' Bóstwo asyryjskie, przedstawiane zazwyczaj, jako byk ze skrzydłami orła i brodatą głową człowieka. Ich posągi często były ustawiane przed wejściem do świątyń. thumb|left|100px 'Lampada' Nimfy podziemi z mitów greckich. Należały do orszaku Hekate i zostały podarowane jej w zamian za pomoc Zeusowi podczas Tytanomachii. thumb|left|100px 'Leraje' Jeden z demonów Goecji. Potrafi wywoływać bójki i wojny. Przedstawiany zazwyczaj jako przystojny łucznik, trzymający łuk lub kołczan. thumb|left|100px 'Leszy' Strażnik lasu z mitologii Słowian. Był niezwykle blady i potrafił dostosowywać swój rozmiar wedle drzewa, obok którego był. Karał ludzi, którzy nie szanowali natury. thumb|left|100px 'Lewiatan' Potwór morski gigantycznych rozmiarów, pojawiający się w wielu miejscach w Biblii. Pożerał jednego wieloryba dziennie. Zostanie zabity w dniu Sądu Ostatecznego i podany na uczcie, razem z Behemotem i Zizem. thumb|left|100px 'Lich' Nieumarły nekromanta w postaci rozkładającego się szkieletu. Posiadał niezwykle potężne, magiczne moce, a zabić go można było tylko poprzez zniszczenie pojemnika z duszą, zwanego filakterium. thumb|left|100px 'Licho' Demon z wierzeń słowiańskich. Była to stara kobieta z jednym okiem, która podróżowała przez świat i szukała tych, którzy są szczęśliwi, aby ich nękać. thumb|left|100px 'Lutin' Domowe duszki z folkloru francuskiego. Zazwyczaj opiekowały się domownikami, pomagając im w najróżniejszych czynnościach. Czasami jednak bywały złowrogie. Przypisywano im w szczególności zaplątywanie włosów śpiących ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Łania Kerynejska' Niezwykle szybkie zwierzę, posiadające rogi ze złota, sierść ze srebra i kopyta z brązu, poświęcone Artemidzie. Schwytanie jej było jedną z dwunastu prac Heraklesa. thumb|left|100px 'Makara' Bóstwo wodne z wierzeń Indii, opisywane jako w połowie słoń, a w połowie ryba. Strzegło bram i wejść do wierzy. Często towarzyszył różnym bogom hinduskim. thumb|left|100px 'Mantykora' Posiada twarz człowieka, ciało lwa, skrzydła smoka lub nietoperza i ogon skorpiona. Pochodzi z wierzeń Perskich. W swoim ogonie posiada tak silny jad, że człowiek umierał po kilku sekundach od ukłucia. Ma ogromny apetyt na ludzkie mięso. thumb|left|100px 'Meluzyna' Kobieta, która miała dwa wężowe ogony, pojawiająca się powszechnie w folklorze europejskim. Pierwotnie była czarodziejką. Mąż nie posłuchał jej i podglądał ją podczas kąpieli, przez co przemieniła się w potwora. thumb|left|100px 'Muszhuszu' Smok z mitologii mezopotamskiej. Ponoć był wyjątkowym i długowiecznym zwierzęciem, które dziedziczyło kolejno wielu z bogów. thumb|left|100px 'Nachash' Wąż pojawiający się w Torze i Biblii. Był podstępny i nakłonił Ewę oraz Adama do zjedzenia jabłka z Drzewa Wiedzy. Za karę Bóg odebrał mu odnóża i zmusił go do pełzania po ziemi. thumb|left|100px 'Nian' Stworzenie pojawiające się w folklorze chińskim. Wychodzi z ukrycia podczas każdego Chińskiego Nowego Roku i zaczyna polować, czasami także na ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Nidhogg' Niezwykle długi wąż, mieszkający w korzeniach Yggdrasilu i nieustannie podgryzający jego korzenie. Powróci podczas końca świata i stanie naprzeciw bogom, ostatecznie ginąc. thumb|left|100px 'Ningen' Stworzenie rzekomo widziane wielokrotnie przez Japończyków w pobliżu Antarktydy. Jest wielkie, białe i kształtem przypomina człowieka. Porusza się głównie nocą. thumb|left|100px 'Nurikabe' Yokai w postaci ogromnej ściany z folkloru Japonii. Blokował drogę nocnym podróżnikom, a gdy Ci próbowali go obejść, rozciągał się niemal w nieskończoność. thumb|left|100px 'Oberon' Król wróżek. Choć niski, jest niezwykle przystojny i bardzo chętnie pomaga ludziom. Notorycznie kłóci się ze swoją żoną, królową wróżek, Tytanią. thumb|left|100px 'Odylia' Czarownica w postaci czarnego łabędzia. Za pomocą zaklęcia przemieniła się w Odettę i podstpępem skazała ją na wieczne cierpienie. thumb|left|100px 'Ondyna' Żywiołaki wody pojawiające się po raz pierwszy w pracach alchemicznych Paracelsusa. Często przedstawiane, jako kobiety lub kreatury stworzone z wody. thumb|left|100px 'Ortros' Dwugłowy pies z wierzeń greckich, brat Cerbera. Jego zadaniem było strzeżenie trzody Geriona. Został zabity przez Heraklesa podczas wykonywania jego dziesiątej pracy. thumb|left|100px Pani Jeziora Postać pojawiająca się w legendach arturiańskich. Mieszkała w jeziorze i potrafiła przechadzać się po jego powierzchni. Wręczyła królowi Arturowi Excalibura. thumb|left|100px 'Parandrus' Stworzenie pojawiające się w średniowiecznych legendach. Wyglądało podobnie do renifera i posiadało zdolność przybierania koloru otoczenia. thumb|left|100px 'Peryt' Stworzenia o przedniej części ciała jelenia i tylniej ptasiej, mające skrzydła i zamieszkujące Atlantydę. Były one wrogie ludziom. Rzucały ludzki cień do momentu, kiedy nie zabiły człowieka. thumb|left|100px 'Piasa' Potwór z malowidła Indian. Podobno polował na ludzi i mieszkał w jaskini w pobliżu rzeki Missisipi. Został zabity przez indiańskiego wodza, a jako pamiątkę wydarzenia stworzono malowidło bestii. thumb|left|100px 'Południca' Kobiece demony z mitologii słowiańskiej, które rodziły się ze zmarłych panien młodych. Udawały się w letnie południa na pola, aby zabijać lub ranić ludzi beztrosko spędzających tam czas. thumb|left|100px 'Psonen' Lodowy ptak z mitologii Indian. Jednym machnięciem skrzydeł potrafił sprawić, że rozpętała się śnieżyca czy zamieć. thumb|left|100px 'Pyrausta' Małe smoki z owadzimi skrzydłami z mitów Cypru. Zamieszkiwały ogień, a kiedy go opuszczały, od razu umierały. thumb|left|100px 'Qalupalik' Wodne, humanoidalne stworzenia zamieszkujące morze z wierzeń Inuitów. Podobno wyczekują nieposłusznych dzieci, aby je złapać, porwać i zabrać im ubranie. Porwane przez nie osoby już nigdy nie wracają. thumb|left|100px 'Quetzalcoatl' Najważniejsze bóstwo w mitologii Azteków, symbolizujące niebo, wiatr i ziemię. Przedstawiane było w postaci ogromnego węża ze skrzydłami kwazela. Toczył walkę z Tezcatlipocą, chcąc zaprzestać składania ofiar z ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Raróg' Ognisty ptak z folkloru Słowian. Mógł wylęgnąć się z jaja wysiadywanego przez człowieka przez 9 dni. Trzymany w kieszeni przynosił szczęście. thumb|left|100px 'Ratatosk' Mała wiewiórka w mitologii nordyckiej, która mieszkała na drzewie Yggdrasil. Dostarczała wiadomości pomiędzy Nidhoggiem a Vedrfolnirem, zwiększając ich nienawiść do siebie. thumb|left|100px 'Rebis' Hermafrodyt będący ostatecznym wynikiem mangum opus. Był on symbolem doskonałości, połączenia się kompletnie przeciwstawnych cech, między innymi materii i duchowości. thumb|left|100px 'Redcap' Małe, mordercze skrzaty z folkloru Szkocji i Anglii. Zamieszkują stare zamczyska i zabijają zabłąkanych podróżnych, którzy wtargną na ich siedlisko. Później namaczają swoje czapki w krwi swoich ofiar. thumb|left|100px 'Rusałka' Nimfy o zielonych włosach, zamieszkujące zbiorniki wodne z mitów Słowian. Stawały się nimi kobiety, które zmarły przed zamążpójściem. Po śmierci mordowały młodzieńców. thumb|left|100px 'Scylla' Potwór morski znajdujący się w Cieśninie Meseńskiej z mitów greckich. Niegdyś była piękną nimfą, lecz została z zazdrości zamieniona przez Kirke w potwora morskiego. Zamiast nóg posiada sześć psich głów z ogromnym apetytem na wszystko, co żywe. thumb|left|100px 'Selkie' Pół-ludzie pół-foki z legend Irlandii, Szkocji i Wysp Owczych. W morzu żyją normalnie, pod postacią foki. Mają jednak wyjątkową umiejętność zrzucenia skóry zwierzęcia i wydostania się na brzeg. thumb|left|100px 'Sfinks' Kobiety z ciałami lwa i skrzydłami orła ze starożytnego Egiptu. Jedna z nich jest autorką słynnej zagadki "Co to za zwierzę, co rano chodzi na czterech, w południe na dwóch, a wieczorem na trzech nogach". Jeżeli ktoś nie odpowiedział, wrzucała go w przepaść. thumb|left|100px 'Sirin' Kobiety-ptaki z czarnymi skrzydłami z folkloru rosyjskiego. Były symbolem smutku i rozpaczy i nienawidziły ludzi. Każdy, kto słuchał ich pieśni zapominał o świecie i umierał. thumb|left|100px 'Sleipnir' Ośmionogi koń Odyna z mitologii nordyckiej, syn Lokiego. Był tak niezwykły, że potrafił biegać po ziemi, powietrzu, wodzie i Piekle. thumb|left|100px 'Slenderman' Nienaturalnie wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze, bez twarzy, mający dziwaczne macki na plecach, dzięki którym jest w stanie hipnotyzować swoje ofiary. Poluje głównie na niegrzeczne dzieci. Jest rodzajem współczesnej legendy. thumb|left|100px 'Stolas' Jeden z demonów w tradycji okultystycznej, który przybiera postać sowy z koroną na głowie. Ma dużą wiedze z zakresu astronomii, zielarstwa i kamieni szlachetnych. thumb|left|100px 'Stoor' Wielki wąż morski pojawiający się w mitach szkockich. Nękał tamtejszą ludność, jednak zabito go płonącym torfem wrzuconym prosto do jego gardła. thumb|left|100px 'Strzyga' Kobiecy, rzadziej męski rodzaj wampira, wysysający krew z ludzi. Pochodziły z mitologii słowiańskiej. Za życia posiadały dwie dusze, dwa serca i dwa szeregi zębów. Po śmierci były często przedstawiane, jako krzyżówka człowieka i sowy. thumb|left|100px 'Suzaku' Legendarny, ognisty ptak z wierzeń Japonii, Chin, Korei oraz Wietnamu. Symbolizował ogień, kierunek południe i lato. Jest jednym z czterech, głownych stworzeń pojawiających się w chińskich konstelacjach. thumb|left|100px 'Talos' Olbrzym wykonany z brązu z mitologii greckiej. Jego zadaniem było strzec Krety przed cudzoziemcami. Kiedy ich zauważył, rozgrzewał się do czerwoności i łapał ich w swoje objęcia. thumb|left|100px 'Tarasque' Smok z folkloru Francji, będący hybrydą bardzo różnych zwierząch. Został oswojony przez Św Martę i przyprowadzony do okolicznego miasta, gdzie przerażeni mieszkańcy brutalnie zabili bestię. thumb|left|100px 'Thriai' Trzy nimfy z mitologii greckiej. Posiadały górną część ciała człowieka, zaś dolną pszczoły. Miały dar przepowiadania przyszłości. thumb|left|100px 'Tiamat' Największa bogini i pramatka z mitologii Babilonii. Zazwyczaj przedstawiana, jako smok o pięciu głowach. Została zabita przez Marduka, a z jej ciała stworzony świat. thumb|left|100px 'Tlanusi' Olbrzymia pijawka rzekomo zamieszkująca rzekę w Północnej Karolinie. Podczas polowania wypluwa z siebie olbrzymie ilości wody, by wciągnąć ofiarę do rzeki i wyssać krew przez jej głowę. thumb|left|100px 'Tulugaak' Kruk mający w sobie człowieka z wierzeń Inuitów. Stworzył świat, ale nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego. Podczas swojej podróży nieumyślnie zabił wieloryba i zrozumiał, że wszystko co żywe, umiera. thumb|left|100px 'Tyfon' Olbrzymi potwór z mitologii greckiej zesłany przez Gaję na bogów olimpijskich. Był tak olbrzymi, że jedną ręką dotykał wschodu, a drugą zachodu. Został przygnieciony wulkanem Etna przez Zeusa. thumb|left|100px 'Tytania' Królowa wróżek. Bardzo pewna siebie i uparta, toczy spór z Oberonem. Zostaje zaczarowana przez Pucka i zakochuje się w mężczyźnie z głową osła. thumb|left|100px 'Umangob' Stworzenie przypominające psa z legend filipińskich. Podczas nocy wędrowało w poszukiwaniu martwych ciał, aby odgryźć od nich kciuki i duże palce stóp, a następnie uciec. thumb|left|100px 'Wendigo' Masywne i potężne stworzenie z mitologii Indian, opętujące ludzi i zmuszające ich do kanibalizmu. Jedynym sposobem zabicia go jest roztopienie ogniem jege lodowego serca. thumb|left|100px 'Wiła' Południowosłowiańskie, przezroczyste nimfy, które potrafiły kontrolować pogodę. Były bardzo kapryśne i często sprowadzały na ludzi szaleństwo. thumb|left|100px 'Wiwern' Smok często pojawiający się w średniowiecznej ikonografii, utożsamiany wówczas z szatanem. Posiadał dwa odnóża i skrzydła, zamieszkiwał pieczary i pilnował skarbów. thumb|left|100px 'Wolpertinger' Stworzenie z głową królika, rogami i skrzydłami z folkloru bawarskiego. Zamieszkiwało lasy i było psotne i złośliwe dla ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Yale' Stworzenie z legend europejskich, które miał ciało antylopy bądź kozy i rogi, które potrafiło nastawiać w dowolną stronę thumb|left|100px 'Yuetu' Biały królik z wierzeń chińskich. Ponoć zamieszkuje Księżyc i nieustannie miesza eliksir nieśmiertelności dla bogini Księżyca, Chang'e. thumb|left|100px 'Zając Wielkanocny' Zając, który obdarowywuje dzieci prezentami podczas Wielkanocy, jeśli te schowają koszyczki wypełnione paskami zielonej bibuły w domu lub w ogrodzie. thumb|left|100px 'Zburator' Smok z głową wilka z wierzeń rumuńskich. W nocy przybierał postać młodzieńca i odwiedzał kobiety, kusząc je do współżycia. thumb|left|100px 'Zeta Reticulan' Szare i humanoidalne istoty pozaziemskie, które podobno odwiedzają planetę Ziemię. Pochodzą z układu Zeta Reticuli i są oskarżane o liczne uprowadzenia ludzi. thumb|left|100px 'Zębowa Wróżka' Postać wróżki pojawiająca się w baśniach w wielu miejscach na świecie. Przychodzi w nocy, kiedy dzieci śpią, aby wręczyć im podarki w zamian za zęby mleczne. thumb|left|100px 'Ziburinis' Fosforencyjny szkielet z folkloru Litwy. Przechadza się po lesie, a tych którzy go ujrzą czeka zły koniec. thumb|left|100px 'Zirnitra' Smoczy bóg magi z mitów Słowiańskich. Jego wizerunek był niezwykle popularny podczas bitew Wendów z Sasami. thumb|left|100px 'Ziz' Olbrzymi ptak z mitów hebrajskich, który rozpościerając skrzydła mógł przysłonić słońce. Zostanie zbity i podany na uczcie podczas końca świata. thumb|left|100px 'Żabi Król' Postać księcia zamienionego za pomocą czarów w żabę. Był to bardzo czesty motyw baśniowy w Europie. Czar mozna było zdjąć wyłącznie poprzez pocałowanie zwierzęcia, który wtedy zamieniał się w przystojnego księcia. thumb|left|100px 'Żmij' Trójgłowy smok pojawiający się w podaniach wszystkich Słowian. Zazwyczaj widzian, jako dobry i sprawiedliwy, broniący ludzi przed katastrofami pogodowymi i innymi smokami. Po chrystianizacji stał się symbolem zła i chaosu.